


Compensation 补偿

by Cuervo



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Scott never thought the compensation that Michael promised to him was something like that.





	Compensation 补偿

好吧，他不该这样。

他的搭档此刻正被他按在浴室的瓷砖墙上，全身上下只有那根勒在胸前的心率带，因为屁股里的扩张器浑身发抖。前MI6的头号特工、战无不胜的SBS精英、大名鼎鼎的Michael Stonebridge，现在，就在他身下，被他操得快要站不住。

那道血淋淋的伤口还贴着缝合胶。

不宜过度疲劳、不宜食用辛辣食品、不宜剧烈运动。谨从医嘱。

好吧。

事情得从三个小时前说起，Scott想。他听见Michael叹息，一点点尖叫从嗓子里溜出来，他把扩张器继续向里推动，同时挤出更多润滑油，把他俩的老二攥在一起。

Michael晃了一下，差点跪在地上，Scott搂住他的腹部，让那湿成一片的屁股贴上自己的西裤。

Scott是在下班后十五分钟发现那辆车的。那会儿他正走在中央大道上，准备赶10点的末班地铁，他从橱窗的反光里看到了那辆一直慢慢尾随的黑色轿车。

那是他和Michael的车。

“医生说你应该在床上躺够一个月。”Scott钻进副驾驶时说。

“事实上，我有乖乖戴着我的救命带子。”英国人耸耸肩，手指在方向盘上轻轻敲击。他拐进一个小巷子里，停下车，转头看向Scott，拉开了大衣外套。

他的确戴着那根心率带。

只是其余的什么也没穿。

Michael看起来快丧失理智了，美国人想，他把嘴唇贴近对方红透的耳根，手指抚摸那断断续续发出呻吟的嘴唇，他告诉英国人他后面张合的小穴看着像会呼吸的嘴，也许它应该被灌满润滑后用医药胶条紧紧封上。

扩张器已经被推到了最深的地方，那双抠住墙壁的手指指尖发白。Scott扯下他的领带，用指尖把那块布料一点点塞进被操开的后穴里。润滑液，肠液，或许还有一些唾液，领带被浸湿了，剩下的部分像条尾巴挂在外面。Scott握住阴茎，用龟头把那些布料继续向里塞，而他的搭档在深呼吸，努力跟上他的节奏。

Scott喜欢Michael努力跟上他的样子。一个单兵能力如此之强的精英武器，却从一开始就对团队有着几乎谦卑的服从，做Michael Stonebridge的搭档从来就不是件容易的事，但Scott痴迷于此。

如果一个月前的事情没有发生过，也许Michael也不会决定准备这样一个“礼物”。

本来他们回英国只是为了度假，结果偏偏遇上了恐怖袭击，演唱会里的巨响过后，骚乱、伤者、逃散的人群把他们分开了，等到警方赶来时已经是一片狼藉。

Scott是在厕所里找到Michael的，他在救助伤者的时候遇到了另一次爆炸，只好暂时躲进洗手间。那会儿Stonebridge中士正坐在一地亮晶晶的血水里，覆在伤口上面的手已经快没有力气按压止血了。

天杀的演唱会，天杀的假日时光。

“行了Scott，反正咱们也习惯了不是么？”英国人舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，冰凉的瓷砖贴着被汗浸湿的灰色背心，洗手间里的大麻烟还没散，混着血、酒精与硝烟的味道。

天杀的英格兰，天杀的ISIS。

“Scott？”

“干嘛？”美国佬闷闷不乐地抬起头，手上用力，勒紧了Michael身上缠着的布条，“咱俩加班，你这是为国效力，我只能算个义工。”

Michael被他逗得想笑，扯到伤口又疼得咧嘴，英国人努力将眼神聚焦在对方的脸上，他抬起手想抹掉Scott嘴角蹭上的血，结果在半空被对方一把抓在手里。

“你得挺下来，Mikey，你得替你的国家给我个补偿。”

“我会给你补偿的。”英国人说。

Scott整根没入的时候身下的人几乎完全趴在了墙上，后挺的腰部被牢牢钳在他手里。领带随着Scott的进出被带动，Michael把头埋在手臂中，冲撞的力量把他钉在了墙上。他感觉到一股滚烫的热液浇在他的体内，然后他们颤抖着滑落在地上，Scott咬着他的后背到达了高潮。

领带被抽出，Scott拿它胡乱擦拭了一番，接着把湿透的中间部分塞进Michael的嘴里，两端绕过脑后攥在他的手中。他把阴茎再次塞入湿淋淋的后穴中，现在英国人没办法埋下他的头了。

“这一周你都得在家呆着，但你得一直戴着这个。”Scott抱着他的搭档，手指隔着带子抚摸乳头。

“只是心率带？”英国人微笑，“那你打算什么时候给我你买的那些情趣铃铛？”


End file.
